falloutfandomcom_ru-20200223-history
Калькулятор
|ПХ = |1036|1|5|50|1|60|50|20|3|5| |Навыки = Доктор: 40% Наука: 60% Ремонт: 50 % |Актёр = Елена Ивасишина («1С») |Файл диалога = MIS 26 Speech.txt |Дополнительно = 250px }} Калькулятор ( ) ( ) — персонаж Fallout Tactics, главный антагонист игры, разумный суперкомпьютер. Описание Его нельзя назвать в полной степени компьютером — это структура, сочетающая в себе и искусственный, и человеческий интеллекты, и представляющая собой холодную, целеустремлённую машину. Устройство В основу построенного в единственном экземпляре Калькулятора был положен ламповый суперкомпьютер, подобный компьютеру «ZAX». Его превосходство над обычными компьютерами было обусловлено использованием кибернетического интерфейса: центральный процессор способен обмениваться информацией с подвергшимися криогенной заморозке мозгами гениев довоенного времени и распределять вычислительные задачи между ними. Первоначально для этой цели использовались лабораторные крысы, но позже стали применяться человеческие мозги. Органические части этих устройств принадлежали: юристу, доктору, порнозвезде, разработчику игр, евангелисту, художнику, учёному и политику — «отобранным комитетом за выдающиеся навыки и оригинальные стрижки». Мозги художника, учёного и политика, как особо важные, были размещены в отдельных помещениях под особой охраной. Таким образом, внутри Калькулятора сосуществовало девять разных личностей: восемь человеческих и одна искусственная, снабжённая женским голосом. Функции Калькулятор предназначен для выполнения программ материально-технического обеспечения Убежища 0 и его защиты. Наиболее же важной его функцией было выполнение протокола «Исход» — наблюдение за восстановлением населения на континентеВ рамках неканонического сюжета Fallout Tactics Эксперимент Убежищ не существовал, все Убежища выполняли единую задачу сохранения граждан США и должны были открыться одновременно. в случае войны и воспитание нового человечества по образцу старого мира, но прежде всего — очистка земель и создание плацдарма для жизни будущих граждан новой Америки. Для выполнения этой задачи Калькулятор располагал на случай чрезвычайного положения армией роботов-миротворцев, созданных для выживания в грядущем апокалипсисе и немедленного ввода в строй сразу после его окончания. Однако этого не произошло из-за механического повреждения при бомбёжке — Калькулятор оставался бездействующим долгие годы, прошедшие после Великой войныКосвенной причиной этой поломки являлась коррупция в «Волт-Тек» — комитет Убежища 0 «ввиду низкой вероятности ядерной войны» отказался от строительства резервных компьютерных систем, перераспределив выделенные на них 24 миллиарда долларов на повышение собственных зарплат и строительство ресторанов и курительных комнат для себя же.. Тем временем выжившие представители человечества сами стали искать путь в постапокалиптическом мире. Толчком к повторной активации Калькулятора послужила попытка группы супермутантов прорваться в Убежище 0. Калькулятор вышел из спячки и запустил «Протокол чрезвычайного умиротворения», уничтожив атакующих роботом-бегемотом. После своей активации согласно запущенному протоколу Калькулятор начал рассматривать все живое на Пустошах как вредоносное препятствие и посылать свою армию роботов для зачистки. Из-за жёсткой программной прошивки этот суперкомпьютер с киберинтерфейсом не может осознать, что послевоенный мир, созданный за время его бездействия, имеет право на жизнь. Однако из-за дегенерации органической части центрального процессора, ещё одного человеческого мозга-симбионта (принадлежность которого не указывается), Калькулятор постепенно деградирует и саморазрушается. Квесты Остановить Калькулятора • В зависимости от действий Воина Калькулятор будет уничтожен, у него откажет центральный процессор, либо он восстановит свои функции полностью за счёт установки в центральный процессор мозга генерала Барнаки или самого Воина. Последствия выбора описываются в [[Концовки Fallout Tactics|концовках Fallout Tactics]]. Заметки * * * * * Заметки В восьмой части Библии Fallout Крис Авеллон приводит сведения от главного геймдизайнера Fallout Tacktics, Эда Ормена, сведения об Убежище 0 и Калькуляторе. Тот заявляет, что убежище было предназначено для перезаселения материка на тот случай, если жители других убежищ погибнут. В убежище 0 были переселены лучшие умы эпохи 2070- гг. и их генетические данные. Эд упоминает, что Калькулятор был разработан до создания компьютеров ZAX, а целью Калькулятора были контроль и управление другими убежищами. Изначально предполагалось только это, но в конечном счёте Калькулятор достиг уровня, когда он мог контролировать все отдельные Убежища (если бы сохранилась связь со всеми другими Убежищами). Появление Баги * Если не подходить близко и не дать ему поднять защитный экран, то его можно убить взрывной волной от оружия. * Иногда с генералом невозможно договориться, чтобы он отдал свой мозг, несмотря на кулон генерала. За кулисами Ведущий геймдизайнер Эд Ормен упоминал о том, что ранее Калькулятор задумывался как совершенно обычная программа, которая должна была только следовать своему протоколу после Великой войны. В дальнейшем разработчики допустили варианты воздействия на антагониста, это и вывело их на различные концовки игры[http://archive.nma-fallout.com/article.php?id=8713 Интервью NMA]: Incidentally, the story of Tactics went through a lot of revisions. For example, my original concept for the main villain, the Calculator, was for it to be a completely unfeeling automated system, not even a computer so much as an engine designed to tick over and perform certain tasks after doomsday. Totally implacable, and therefore the fault of everything bad that happens is still in the hands of the humans. Галерея Калькулятор в Слайдшоу 5.png|Калькулятор в ролике перед перемещением в Бункер Эпсилон Уничтоженный Калькулятор в финальном ролике.png|Калькулятор в одном из финалов Calculator FoT.jpg Примечания en:Calculator pl:Kalkulator uk:Калькулятор Категория:Персонажи Fallout Tactics Категория:Логово Калькулятора: персонажи Категория:Компьютеры и роботы Fallout Tactics Категория:Персонажи, упоминаемые в Библии Fallout Категория:Антагонисты Категория:Убежище 0: персонажи Категория:Персонажи-киборги